swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W18/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 28.04.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:17 Server check and updates 02:00 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 04:08 Leoš Janáček - Jenufa (1986) BIS (CS) 06:11 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 08:39 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - Sadkò (2000) Mondo Musica ® 11:38 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 14:49 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 18:12 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 20:43 Jacques Offenbach - Robinson Crusoe (1980) Opera Rara (E) 23:27 Jacques Offenbach - Christopher Columbus (1977) Opera Rara (E) 29.04.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:31 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1990) Naxos (F) 03:55 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Les huguenots (2002) Dynamic (F) 07:10 Gioachino Rossini - Robert Bruce (2002) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 09:35 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 12:16 Carlo Soliva - La testa di bronzo (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 14:12 Gaetano Donizetti - Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) 16:10 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 18:39 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 20:05 Ferran Sor - Il Telemaco nell'isola di Calipso (1997) EAM (I) - 1st recording 21:06 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 23:33 Giovanni Paisiello - Il Barbiere di Siviglia (2000) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 30.04.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:39 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 02:44 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Andromaque (2009) Glossa (F) 04:12 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Roland (2000) Dynamic (F) 07:21 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 09:35 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 12:42 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) 15:42 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 18:00 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 19:30 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 21:39 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 01.05.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:12 George Frideric Handel - Rodrigo (1997) Virgin Classics (I) 03:46 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 08:23 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 11:09 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 13:24 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 16:19 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 17:13 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 19:47 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 22:03 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 02.05.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:31 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 02:43 Claudio Monteverdi - L'Orfeo (1983) EMI Reflexe (I) 04:27 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 07:00 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Persée (Deluxe Edition) (2001) Astrée-Auvidis (F) 09:44 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Bellérophon (2010) Aparte (F) - 1st recording 11:57 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 14:05 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 16:22 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 19:23 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 22:37 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 03.05.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:55 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 04:34 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 06:20 Vicente Martín y Soler - Ifigenia in Aulide (2006) K.617/Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 08:00 Giovanni Paisiello - Nina, ossia la pazza per amore (1989) Nuova Era (I) 09:40 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 12:14 Gaetano Donizetti - L'ajo nell'imbarazzo (1984) Warner Fonit (I) 14:22 Gaetano Donizetti - Il fortunato inganno (1998) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 16:44 Giuseppe Nicolini - L'amor mugnaio, o sia i mulinari (2007) Bongiovanni (I) 18:13 Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 20:21 Gaspare Spontini - Li puntigli delle donne (1998) Arte Nova (I) 22:28 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 04.05.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:49 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 02:21 Saverio Mercadante - Il Giuramento (1993) Nuova Era (I) 04:41 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 06:26 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 10:02 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 14:16 Charles Gounod - Faust (1986) Philips (F) 17:11 Charles Gounod - La reine de Saba (2001) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 19:37 Giuseppe Verdi - Jérusalem (1975) Bella Voce (F) 21:52 Jules Massenet - Amadis (1988) Forlane (F) - 1st recording 23:31 Jules Massenet - Hérodiade (2001) BMG (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 18/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014